Trapped
by bs13
Summary: Kayla Louis Iceland resented the thought of going with her cousins in Whitechapppel, Canada, but warmed to the idea, considering her connection with Ethan Morgan, which was not only by blood but by supernatural ability. When she meets his friends, she connects with Rory and Benny both. What will happen when she's trapped in a love triangle? Co-written with Roryandloganfan1.
1. Introductions

**Hey everyone, it's bs13. I am co-writing this story with Rory and Logan fan 1. So greetings from the two of us and happy reading!**

My name is Kayla Louis Iceland, I am sixteen years old, and I hate my parents. You would think if they went on vacation, they'd take me along. But NOOO. Instead, they stuck me at weird, quaint, Whitechappel, Canada. Don't get me wrong-I love my aunt and uncle. And my cousins, Ethan and Jane, are fun. But weird stuff always happens there...and, okay, maybe I'm not one to judge. I am a fairy, after all.

"Kayla!" my aunt hurried to hug me. "We waited for you all day! I hope your flight wasn't tiring."

"Maybe a bit, Aunt Samantha." I said with a shrug.

"Kayla, you've grown!" Uncle Ross was quick to say, along with a hug. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes-did every adult have to say that?

"Hi, Kayla." Ethan nodded at me. He was the shy, geeky guy every school had. Also, he had a big secret: he was a Seer. Ethan and I talk once in a while. Maybe I was crazy, but last Christmas I told Ethan I was a fairy. He and I, we're kind of like brother and sister. He admitted his secret, too, and he told me about his friends, who were also supernatural.

"Kayla!" Jane crowed, and I hugged her. She was the craziest in our family tree, but that's what made her fun. She liked me, but I suspect that's because I watch Dusk with her and Ethan won't.

"Kayla, let's get you settled in. You'll be staying in Jane's room." Aunt Samantha said.

"We put up a bunk bed." Jane said proudly.

"As long as I'm on the top bunk." I joked. I knew Jane was scared of heights, anyway. Besides, being a fairy and all, I'm not scared of heights. Instead, I love them. Uncle Ross took my stuff inside and I followed, strangely comforted by my crazy family. Maybe Whitechappel would be bearable, after all...

"Kayla, do you want to see my Barbie collection?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Actually, Jane, she's meeting my friends today." Ethan said. "Some other time, maybe. Besides, don't you have to watch that marathon of that stupid girl cartoon?"

"Pretty Princess! Oh yeah!" Jane said, and she left.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Barbies are kind of over for me."

"No problem. So, do you want to really meet my friends?" Ethan suggested. "It'd be great for them to meet a fairy-I don't think they have before."

"And I've never met a vampire. Let's go." I agreed. Next thing I knew, I was smiling at a group of strangers.

"Hey, I'm Benny." one guy said, a tall brunette clad in a striped shirt.

"I'm Rory...and you're hot." one of Ethan's friends drooled, a skinny, shaggy-haired blond guy.

"Besides these perverts..." a tall blond girl said, looking at Benny and Rory. "I'm Erica, though I don't know why I'm telling you...I'm not even his friend." She glanced at Ethan.

"Erica!" a dark-skinned brunette girl scolded. "Hi, I'm Sarah." she smiled.

"Well, I'm Kayla." I smiled back.

"So, uh, you come here often?" Benny said with a flick of his hair.

"Benny, that is the worst excuse for a pick-up line I have ever heard." Erica said pointedly. "And if she came here often, wouldn't you know her by now?"

"It's okay." I giggled. He was really cute...

"Kayla, do you want to show them what you can do?" Ethan asked. He was smiling at me, obviously proud that I was his cousin. I din't want to let him down, but...

"I don't know, Ethan." I said, nervous. "Lately the only time I've accessed my powers was when I was mad."

"So we make you mad?" Rory asked, already ready to annoy.

"No, Rory." Ethan rolled his eyes. Rory shrugged, pouting cutely. He reminded me of a puppy, I thought absent-mindely. And he's so cute, too...

"Well, let's take Kayla on a tour of Whitechappel." Ethan suggested.

"You know, you don't have to show us your powers." Benny came alongside me, his breath tickling my ear. "You take all the time you need." He said it so smoothly, I felt a shiver. He was already charming me.

"Is that so?" I allowed a smile at him. "You show me yours when you're ready, Spellcaster."

"You a mind reader?" Benny said.

"No, but I have a cousin who tells me stuff." I giggled, and turned back to Ethan, who was explaining where to avoid to go to, store wise.

"Kayla, how come your parents aren't here?" Sarah asked, probably to be polite. I mean, who really cares if your parents leave you someplace?

"They're on vacation." I explained. "So, how is Ethan? Is he a nice guy outside the family?" When I said this, I tousled his hair, which I know he hates.

"He's really shy." Sarah pinched his cheek, which I happen to know he hates, too. Only Ethan just blushed, mystifying me. "But he's great. Loyal. Sweet."

"He's different,then- at home he's a jerk." I teased.

"She's lying." Ethan sighed, like it had been one too many times for me to say it.

"Whatever." I said. "Don't you guys want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"Sounds cool." Benny shrugged, trying to be cool-which I found even cuter.

"Lotta Latte's open." Sarah suggested, and everyone agreed and began to walk there. I walked alongside Ethan, pulling him a few feet behind everyone.

"What?" Ethan said, already knowing I wanted to talk.

"You like Sarah." I stated.

"I don't." Ethan said, but his red face gave him away.

"C'mon, Ethan-I know you." I smiled. "Aren't you a bit young for her, though?"

"Let's catch up with the others." Ethan said, avoiding my eyes.

"Whatever you say, baby cousin." I teased. Ethan rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Hey, Rory, you're a vampire, huh?" I said when I was pressed alongside Rory. "How did that happen?"

"Oh. Erica bit me." Rory said, like he was bit by girls all the time.

"She did?" I couldn't believe my ears. "And you're not mad?"

"Hey, she's a babe." Rory shrugged. I admit it-the carefree way he said it made me fall a little for him. He was younger than me, and a vampire, but, well...love's blind, right?

"I was a different person then." Erica jumped in. She looked angry about the topic. "I just wanted to be...normal, okay? Cut me some slack."

"I didn't mean anything." I tried to say, but Erica was walking away briskly, out walking us by yards.

"Erica's headstrong." Sarah said, coming beside me. "Don't sweat it too much." I nodded and we continued on our way.

"Hey, so what kind of fairy are you, anyway?" Benny asked.

"I'm a weather fairy." I replied.

"That's pretty cool." Rory said, beaming bashfully at me. Benny noticed this and rolled his eyes at him.

"So, babe, how old are you?" Benny asked.

"I'm sixteen." I said, smiling at him. "Too old for you."

"Well, older ladies like younger men." Benny winked.

"Like Madonna!" Rory exclaimed. "And Jennifer Lopez. And..."

"Shut up, Rory." Erica said, slowing down so she was beside us again.

"Kayla, this is Lotta Latte." Ethan was quick to say when we reached the cafe. "It's a pretty decent place when it's not overrun by zombies."

"I'm not going to ask." I chuckled, shaking my head. "The things you get into, Ethan. Hey, have you told them about the time when we were camping and-"

"Kayla!" Ethan's eyes grew wide and he covered my mouth.

"I would love to hear a story about Ethan." Sarah smiled, teasing him a little, I think.

"You will laugh so hard." I promised, pushing Ethan's hand off my mouth, and we all entered Lotta Latte.

**Is it Lotta Latte? I can't remember. Oh well. This first chapter is short, I know. And hardly climatic. But this is just an introduction, anyway. So I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love it if you reviewed!**


	2. Emotions

**Hey everyone! Rory and Logan fan 1 did this chapter. So make sure to review and tell her how amazing she is! And, yeah. Neither of us own My babysitters a vampire.**

We went into Lotta Late. I ordered a coffee, and I noticed Rory didn't buy anything.

"Why aren't you buying anything, Rory." I asked him.

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO KAYLA." He yelled.

"Ok ok you don't have to yell. Geez I was just asking." I said, feeling almost... betrayed, somehow. Tears stung my eyes...gosh, I am emotional. I don't know what was wrong with him but I was worried.

"Rory, calm down. Kayla was just asking." Ethan said calmly, noticing my distress. Still I couldn't help it; I ran out crying. Then I heard Rory calling my name after I was out the door.

"Kayla, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You just asked me that at a bad time." He said, looking so pitiful with tears in his own eyes. It hurt me to see him like this. I hugged him tenderly as a start.

"It's okay,Rory. I kind of guessed you were in a bad mood." I shrugged when we were apart. "Do you want to go back in?" Rory nodded his agreement.

"Sooooo Kayla do you like it here so far." Benny asked when we entered, glaring at Rory.

"Well kind of, Benny." I replied. "I mean, I like the people here." I guessed some people were nice and I kinda was wrong. Erica isn't. Haha I mean she's not exactly friendly... "Erica's not really nice guys. At least, not as far as I know."

"Oh so that's how you feel Kayla." Erica said, showing her fangs at me. Frightened, I slammed against a table, spilling my drink on the floor. Erica, satisfied, smiled.

"Erica! Put those away, you're gonna scare Kayla ... I'm sorry, Kayla, about Erica." Sarah said calmly. Wow. They were right; Erica is mean.

So we left the shop and started to head home.

"See y'all tomorrow guys and girls." I said happily, as me and Ethan neared his house.

"Bye Kayla. Bye Ethan." they all said, well not Erica. I think she was still mad at me. Ethan waved bashfully, mostly at Sarah. We went inside. It was already pretty late, so I headed to mine and Jane's room. She was fast asleep, and I smiled at her serene face. I went into my bed and drifted off myself.

**Hello again. So to thank reviewers! Thanking our reviewers from last chapter: pizzaisnice and MirandoNaranjo11, thanks guys, you are so sweet! So if anyone reading wants too...you can review? Please?**


	3. Christmas love

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Neither does Rory and Logan fan 1, to my knowledge. So you heard it here first. Merry Christmas, everyone! Yes, it's a Christmas chapter for you all! This chapter is dedicated to MirandoNaranjo11, our greatest, dedicated fan! Thank you! Here it is:**

"Kayla...wake up. Kayla..." Jane whispered into my ear. Moaning, I rolled over on my bed. "Kayla! I'm scared! Get up!" I sat up groggily, pushing my hair from my forehead.

"Jane? Why are you on the top bunk?" I asked.

"I wanted to wake you." Jane said. She looked hurt that I asked.

"Hey, no worries." I laughed. "Thanks, cuz." Her face lit up at this. She was still a little girl at heart, I thought.

"Aren't you excited?" Jane exclaimed as she shakily climbed down from the top bunk bed.

"For?" I said, teasingly, for I knew the answer.

"Christmas!" Jane cried, giving me a look. "Aren't you?!" I laughed, helping her off my bed as I got up myself.

"Merry Christmas, Jane." I said, hugging her. Jane broke away, already racing downstairs. Ethan was coming out of his room, hair tousled and rubbing an eye as Jane and I flew past, eager.

"Kayla-? Jane-?" he said, groggily, then his mind kicked in. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Merry Christmas!" he ran downstairs himself.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. and Mrs. Morgan called, coming downstairs shortly after. "Kayla, we're so sorry you have to be here without your parents, but..."

"It's okay." I beamed, surveying the scene: Jane, shaking presents, Ethan stacking the gifts into piles, and my smiling aunt and uncle. Suddenly I felt warm inside, very happy for some reason.

"Kayla! Here you go!" Jane shrieked, becoming very hyper indeed. "It's from me." I smiled, taking the gift.

"Thanks, kid." I said.

"I'm not a kid!" Jane retorted. "I'm eight." I laughed, pulling off the messy wrapping paper to reveal a...box of crayons?

"Jane, why would you-?" Ethan began, seeing the gift.

"No, wait, that's not for you!" Jane panicked, taking the crayons and thrusting another gift into my hands. She shoved the crayon box to Ethan. "That's for you." she informed him.

"Um..thanks-?" Ethan said. I opened her gift. It was a little bottle of perfume, the cute kind.

"Aw, thanks, Jane." I smiled, handing her my own gift. She tore it open and squealed in delight.

"A Barbie? Thank you thank you thank you!" Jane jumped up and down, happily.

"Here, Ethan." I handed him his gift.

"No way...a limited edition Spiderman a action figure?!" Ethan said. "Thanks Kayla!"

"I knew you'd like it." I grinned.

"I gave Sarah your gift, to hold it. Because I figured she'd want to see your reaction; she picked it out." Ethan explained. "Do you want to go see my friends? I have gifts for them, too."

"Yes, just let me change." I dashed upstairs, yanking on a pair of jeans and a baby blue off-the shoulder shirt before going back downstairs, where Ethan, who had only changed his shirt, was waiting.

"Don't be late." Mrs. Morgan instructed.

"Sure thing!" I smiled, and we went out in the chilly air.

"So, we're meeting them at Benny's house." Ethan chuckled, and we walked over.

"Greetings, amigos." Benny answered the door, wearing a Santa hat.

"Hey, Benny." Ethan walked in.

"You look lovely, Kayla." Benny said smoothly.

"Thank you, Santa." I teased.

"Don't you know you're under the mistletoe?" Benny lowered his voice, gesturing to a sprig of the stuff hanging from the doorway.

"Heck, it's Christmas." I said, putting my lips to his. He was taken aback, I know, by the way he almost fell over. I let him deepen the kiss, my hands going through his hair...

"Get a room." Erica shoved us aside, already going inside Benny's house.

"Erica!" Benny turned beet red, and we pulled apart quickly. "You're, um, eh...looking nice, today-?"

"Stop flirting with me." Erica demanded, hips swaying as she went inside.

"S-sorry. I was being stupid."Benny told me.

"Eh, it was all for Christmas, right?" I said, my cheeks aflame, knowing that it was so not just for Christmas.

"Yeah. Right. Um, want to go in?" Benny asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." I breathed, and we went in, where Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were waiting.

"Kayla!" Rory's face lit up to see me. A smile came onto my face to see him, too. He always brightened my day... Benny glanced between the two of us, but kept silent.

"Hey, Kayla!" Sarah beamed, handing me a present. "It's from Ethan. I picked it out, though, so I hope you like it..." I opened the gift, shocked at what it was. A necklace. A purple charm of a butterfly, all glittery, hanging on a slender silver chain.

"Ethan, it's beautiful! Thank you! And thanks for picking it, Sarah; he would've picked something with a superhero if it wasn't for you." I smiled, laying it on my hand, treasuring it.

"My turn!" Rory said. "What did you get me, Ethan?" Ethan shook his head.

"Always modest, huh, Rory?" Ethan said, handing him a gift, and distributing gifts to Benny, Sarah, and even Erica.

"Yes! A marshmallow shooter!" Rory cheered.

"E, this is amazing." Bennh held up a foam dart gun. "I can finally shoot Rory whenever he comes up behind me and not kill him!"

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Ethan, this is...beautiful." Sarah whispered, taking out a picture frame, with a picture of herself in it. Ethan had drawn it, of course. "Thank you."

"You got me something?" Erica fingered the present, hardly believing it. She opened it slowly. All the Dusk movies, combined in one box. She covered her mouth with a gasp, seeing it. Ethan smiled at it all. I took Benny's hat when he didn't notice and playfully placed it on Ethan.

"Look who's Santa now." I teased.

"I forgot my gifts..." Sarah was apologizing.

"Hey, no trouble, we have to go anyway." Ethan said, checking his phone. "Mom and dad say your parents are on the phone."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Bye everyone!" we were walking out, Ethan before me, as Rory ran alongside me.

"I got this for you." he said, pressing something into my hand. "Nothing much, but..." then he was gone. I stared down into my hand. It was a note, along with a single rose. I love you, I read, my eyes widening. I love you...

"Kayla!" Ethan called. I numbly followed. I talked to my parents. Accepted gifts from other family relatives. But I wasn't there. My heart was filled with conflicting emotion. Who did I like? The goofy, charming Spellcaster or the silly, sweet vampire?

**Hey, thanks for reading! Rory and Logan fan 1 will do the next chapter. So if everyone has the time, we would love it if everyone reviewed! *Hint, hint:)***


	4. Advice

**This chapter was written by Roryandloganfan1. Who I happen to know does not own My babysitters a vampire.**

After I read that note Rory gave me, I didn't know who I liked. So I want to Sarah's house to talk to her, because I figured, she would be better to talk to than Erica, and I needed a girl's opinion...

"Sarah, I really don't know who I like. I can't pick Rory or Benny, they're both cute. " I exploded as Sarah opened her door. Sarah let me in, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Kayla, listen to me. Don't use your brain, use your heart, it comes from it." she said nicely. I really don't know, oh gosh help me please, I thought, as I was never one for ambiguous language.

"I-I-I d-don't know, I like them both. I can't pick, Sarah; please help me." I cried. I really needed help. Why do they have to be sooooooo cute...

Sarah just looked at me. "Kayla, listen to your heart. It will tell you who you like it, either Benny or Rory. Just listen to it ok?" she said calmly. Great, that's gonna be hard, I thought, sighing inwardly.

"Ok Sarah,I will. Thanks." I said, then I walked out. On my way home I saw Erica, Benny and Rory. Oh gosh, why now?!

"Hey. Kayla, right?" Erica said rudely.

"Hi to you too, Erica. You know, you don't have to be mean. I didn't do anything to you. " I said.

"Burn!" Benny whooped. Rory looked up from whatever he was doing as Benny said that.

"Oh hi Kayla, I didn't see you there." Rory said smiling. Oh my gosh he's cute when he does that...

"Hey Rory. I was just coming to see y'all." I lied. Curse their cuteness...

"Oh? For?" Benny grinned. I blushed.

"To..um, to..." I fumbled with words as Benny and Rory looked at me expectantly. Erica couldn't care less, as I could tell by the way she was focused on her nails. "To...say hi-?"

"Hi!" Rory beamed. Benny snickered, knowing I made that up.

"I should go. Ethan wanted me to be...um...at his house-?" I tried.

"Right." Benny smirked, making me want to hit him. At the same time, I was kind of attracted to him...I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, so...bye." I quickly left, running as fast as I could to Ethan's, slamming the door behind me, sliding to the floor.

"Kayla?" Ethan asked, seeing me on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, yeah.." I tried to seem cool, but I succeeded in knocking over a vase as I stood up.

"Sarah called. She said you were just over." Ethan said. "So, you guys are friends now?"

"Totally. Yeah. Why?" I rushed to say, wanting to leave.

"I don't know..." Ethan shrugged. "So, um...care to explain why you're in such a hurry?"

"I have a...dilemma." I suggested. "Because...imagine you couldn't choose who you liked...just think. If you liked Erica and Sarah...who would you choose?"

"Are you really asking me this? Erica hates me." Ethan said.

"Imagine!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." Ethan said. "It depends. If I like Erica, is she still rude?"

"Ugh. You know what, forget it." I said.

"Okay..." Ethan shrugged, and I sighed.

"Boys." I grumbled.

**Ok we seriously need to thank MirandaNaranjo11. You are one amazing person! So thanks! You have reviewed for every chapter and we really appreciate it. Thanks for reading it, if you are reading this...**


	5. Two invitations?

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire! I wrote this chapter, so you all know:) **

I was taking Sarah's advice. I was listening to my heart. God, why did my heart have to take so long to talk?!

"Kayla, are you coming?" Ethan was looking at me expectantly. I looked at him, bewildered.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the park. Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica are already there." Ethan said slowly.

"Stop, you make me feel stupid." I grumbled. "Ok. Let's go." Ethan yelled that we were going, then we really went on our way.

"So, what's wrong?" Ethan asked as we walked along. "You seem strange lately."

"Thanks, that does wonders for my self esteem." I said sarcastically. "And I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Come on. I know you. We grew up together, remember?" Ethan nudged me.

"Boy troubles." I sighed. Ethan went red.

"I'm not much help in the subject, I'm afraid." Ethan laughed. "But, you know, you've always got me to talk to."

"Yeah, thanks, baby cuz." I rubbed his head.

"Hey!" Ethan exclaimed, and we ended up chasing each other to the park, trying to get each other.

"Hey guys." Sarah said, greeting us with a smile.

"Hey Sarah. Guys." I said. Ethan nodded shyly.

"You will not believe." Erica said, looking very excited as she faced us. That's probably why she bothered to talk to us. "There's an actual masquerade dance! Like, two weeks from now!"

"Masquerade?" I echoed.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Sarah smiled. "And you can come, right, Kayla? How long are you staying?"

"Yeah, it'd be fun." I agreed.

"Well, it all depends if someone asks you." Erica glared at me. "If." I only stared back, trying to figure out why she hated me so much...

"Well I guess so. Maybe I'll just go with Ethan." I teased, swatting my cousin's arm. "But I'll leave that to Sarah."

"Kayla!" Ethan went red. Sarah giggled, looking shy herself.

"Who asked you, Erica?" I asked politely. Erica glared at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No one." Erica admitted.

"I'm sure someone will ask you, don't worry!" Sarah assured her best friend.

"I know." Erica shrugged, looking very sure of herself.

"Who are you asking, Ethan?" I teased, making him blush even more. I elbowed him gently.

"Well, umm..." Ethan looked down. "S-Sarah...would you...would you like to g-go...with me?"

"Together?" Sarah looked at him, shocked. Ethan nodded numbly, looking like he might start hyperventilating any second. "Sure...what the heck?" a smile spread over Sarah's lips, making Ethan smile weakly back, beads of sweat on his forehead. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know who I want to ask." Benny's eyes met mine, a smirk on his face. My heart rate escalated.

"Della?" Rory asked, making Benny turn and glare.

"No!" Benny said.

"Who's Della?" I asked, softly.

"The girl Benny's obsessed with." Rory said bluntly.

"Not true." Benny interjected. "I'm way over her."

"Right." Erica smirked, teasingly.

"Hey, Kayla, do you want to go to the masquerade with me?" Rory suddenly asked, giving me that goofy, cute smile. Benny's face darkened.

"Me?" I was thrown for a loop.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go with me." Benny looked at me. Erica glanced over at us, jealousy invading her pretty features. Rory glanced at Benny in disbelief. I just swallowed, feeling very worried...

**Time to thank reviewers! Thank you to:**

** FloraIrmaTylee, my annoying yet funny sister**

** MirandaNaranjo11, our amazing reviewer**

** Roryandloganfan1, my co-writer, aka Jocelyn, who will write next!**

**So people, please review!**


	6. My knight

**This chapter is by Jocelyn! So, enjoy!**

**And, neither of us own My babysitters a vampire. Shocked, are you;)**

I can't believe Rory and Benny both asked me. It was unreal. I just will let my heart pick... As hard as it was, looking at the two boys, only one of them made my heart melt. I know who to pick.

"Okay, I will pick..."I said,sadly.

"Who do you pick!" yelled Benny and Rory.

Looking at Benny, I knew he was sweet. Nice. Intriguing. But I needed to pick Rory.

"I pick Rory. I'm so sorry,Benny. You're very sweet but I mostly like Rory." I said, actually...crying? Benny pulled me into a hug, so I huged back.

Then Benny whispered, "It's okay,Kayla. I understand. Well I guess I can ask Della." he gave me his signature smirk, making my heart ache, then left.

Then Rory came up to me, with his goofy smile. Oh my gosh I love when he does that... "So you reallly did like me, Kayla." he said.

"Yes Rory,I do. I like you because you're very sweet and funny, so I pick you." I said laughing. He just smiled.

"Aww how cute Rory and Kayla." Sarah and Ethan said, smiles on their faces as well. Okay then...haha.

"Eww. That's so nasty. Kayla is not cuter then me." Erica said rudely. Ok, now I was seriously tired of this.

"ERICA, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUDE TO ME?" I yelled, making everyone look at me in shock. No one ever yelled at Erica.

"Ok first, I don't like you. Second, you're ugly." she said, angrily.

Before I could stop myself, I just started crying. She really hurt my feelings...

"Erica! Really? You hurt Kayla's feelings!" Sarah yelled.

Oh my... Sarah NEVER yelled at Erica before...shocking, haha. Erica glared at her before turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry Kayla." Sarah said. "I'll talk to her. Make things right."

"Thank you." I smiled, as Sarah left.

"So, you never told me you liked Rory." Ethan teased.

"Girl problem." I reminded him, and he nodded knowingly.

"Race you to the swings?" Ethan suggested.

"You're so childish!" I shrieked.

"I'm in!" Rory picked me up, bridal-style, flashing me away.

"No fair!" Ethan yelled, behind us. I just smiled at Rory.

"Thank you, my knight." I joked. Rory pressed his lips to mine, a slow, soft kiss.

"You're welcome." he smiled his signature smile, and I melted, enjoying time with the guy I loved and my cousin.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and a huge thanks to:**

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** elygeorge **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

**You guys rock! So, everyone...please review!**


	7. Murderer?

**It's been a while, huh? In honor of Valentine's Day, we'll be doing special Valentine-related chapters this month! So, yeah: we both do not own My babysitters a vampire! Hey guys, I know some of you weren't a fan of the Roayla here and wanted Benny/Kayla, but I figured, Benny has Della, so don't worry! (I wrote this chapter)**

"Kayla Louis Iceland. Are you insane?" My aunt asked, glancing down at the pile of hearts on the table.

"We're making valentines!" I insisted. She only glared at me, not liking any mess on her tables, period.

"Valentines, yay!" Jane rushed to my side, taking a heart and a marker.

"ETHAN!" I yelled, Ethan came down the stairs shortly after.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"We're making valentines. Join us." I said.

"That's what you woke me up for?" Ethan mumbled, but he sat down beside me anyway.

"Can we make them for everyone in my class?" Jane asked.

"Sure." I agreed. Ethan rolled his eyes, grabbing a soda from the fridge and opening it.

"Are you giving Sarah anything?" I asked casually. Ethan spit out a mouthful of soda.

"Well, um..no." Ethan said. "It's not like we're together..."

"Not yet." I said calmly, shading in a pink heart.

"I'm not sure what to get her." Ethan admitted.

"After this, we're going shopping, agreed?" I said, passing a finished valentine to Jane, who wrote down a kid's name on it.

"Okay..." Ethan said, unsurely.

* * *

"Ethan, you go look at some flowers." I told him.

"Flowers?" Ethan said hesitantly. "That's cool and all, but don't you think she'd like something like head box earrings?"

"Ethan!" I said.

"Okay, okay, okay." Ethan said, walking away.

"Hey dork." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Erica.

"Oh. Erica, hi." I said, glancing her over.

"Here with that geek?" Erica cast a look at Ethan, who was studying some daisies.

"He's my cousin." I said, giving her a bitter look. "And he's not a geek, he's just shy."

"Geek." Erica repeated. That did it; I was growing angry.

"Don't tease him!" I snapped.

"I'll tease him all I want." Erica smirked, crossing her arms, as if to taunt me.

"I said stop!" A growing fury consumed me. Erica stumbled backwards, her eyes wide. My hair flew upwards, my eyes glowing white. Ethan's mouth dropped open. A blast of white energy blinded the whole room, until the world turned black.

* * *

"Kayla."

I opened my eyes, eliciting a moan. A blurry haze before me became Rory.

"Rory?" I smiled up at him. "What happened?"

"Your powers kicked in, I guess." Rory brushed a hair from my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I groaned, sitting up. "Rory, what did I do?"

"Nothing too serious." Rory hesitated to say.

"Why? What did I do?" I said, alert.

"I'm just, you know, glad you're okay." Rory said.

"Rory, c'mon, tell me!" I pleaded. "Did Ethan find a present for Sarah?"

"Sarah-?" Rory looked confused, but he shrugged it off.

"How's Erica?" I asked, almost scared to ask.

"She's okay. She just got a little burn, from all that light you gave out." Rory said.

"I feel so bad." I groaned, settling back on my bed.

"Kayla's awake, mom!" Jane rushed in.

"Your mom thinks you fainted." Rory whispered. Benny and Sarah rushed in as well.

"Kayla, you're okay." Benny sighed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you..."

"Okay, enough mushy stuff." Rory glared at Benny. Benny only frowned at him.

"I'm worried about a friend?" Benny said.

"Okay, stop fighting, you two." Sarah insisted. "I'm glad you're awake, Kayla. Now we can go see Ethan."

"See Ethan? Where is he?" I asked, frantic.

"The...hospital." Sarah said slowly.

"The hospital? Why?" I asked, now very worried.

"You didn't mean to do anything." Rory insisted.

"You're scaring me!" I exclaimed.

"Ethan tried to calm you down." Rory said. "He...touched your shoulder, I guess, in some comforting/brotherly, whatever."

"Your powers are really...powerful." Benny chimed in.

"I don't get it!" I exclaimed.

"You hurt him." Sarah said, looking sad. "He's...he might not...make it."

"WHAT?!" I exploded. "I hurt him? Badly?"

"He's not too hurt." Rory tried to assure me.

"You shocked him." Sarah was near tears. "It..it almost stopped his heart..."

"I shocked him?" I echoed.

"Like...some kind of freaky lightning thing." Benny said. "That's how Erica described it. She ran away, so all that she saw, she noticed from afar."

"I can't believe it." I whispered, horrified. "I'm a murderer..."

**Dun dun dun! I don't know...well, you know: thanks to**

** Shana567 **

** Roryandloganfan1 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** elygeorge **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

**Glad we have you guys! Review please!**


	8. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's day guys! Special Valentines Chapter for you all! Credit to Jocelyn (Roryandloganfan1) who wrote it!**

It was Valentine's day when we went to see Ethan. He was asleep, his eyes closed serenely. We neared the bed, and I sat beside him, taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry Ethan. I never meant to do that." I said, crying freely.

As soon I said that Rory came beside me. "Kayla, are you okay?" Rory asked, giving me a hug. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

"How can I be okay when I think I killed him?!" I choked, sobbing harder.

"Ethan's strong." Rory said, placing a hand on my arm comfortingly.

"I'm just worried." I wiped at my eyes. Rory placed an arm around me.

After that I left the room. As soon I closed the door I heard a voice.

"Kayla, is that you?" the voice said. I turned around and saw Ethan, sitting up and awake. Wait...AWAKE?!

"Oh my goodness Ethan, you're awake!" I exclaimed. As soon as I said that everyone came in. "

"ETHAN YOU'RE ALIVE?!" everyone screamed. Benny sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. Erica even looked relieved. Sarah rushed to his side, kissing him right on the mouth. Benny whooped. Erica looked disgusted.

"About time." was my only say.

"Sarah?" Ethan blushed madly as she pulled away.

"I guess almost losing you made me realize...I love you, Ethan." Sarah hugged him.

"I love you too." Ethan turned red, his eyes shining with delight. "Um, it's kind of late notice and all, but...will you be my valentine?"

"Yes." Sarah smiled down at him.

"Touching." Erica finally said. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure, Erica, go ahead." Rory joked. Erica went red in the face, and Benny gave a snicker.

"Whatever." Erica walked away. (A/N: Did you know that when a girl says whatever, she's really trying to say, "I hope you get shot off a bridge, get raped by a shark, then eaten by it." XD)

"I'll be out of the hospital soon, I hope." Ethan said, his hand intertwining with Sarah's.

"And we'll be awaiting you." I said. "I am so, so sorry Ethan."

"Don't you worry." Ethan smiled. "It was always me falling when we played as kids, remember?"

"Cause you sucked at everything." I joked. "Will you really be okay?"

"Go enjoy Valentine's day." Ethan said. "I'll be fine."

"Come on." Rory tugged me away. Sarah stayed by Ethan's side.

"They're cute, huh?" I smiled.

"But we're cuter." Rory gave his goofy smile. He offered me a flower. As I took it, I was greeted by a blast of water.

"RORY!" I said.

"I never thought it would do that! I swear!" Rory said, looking so sorry and hurt that I just giggled.

"You never change." I kissed him gently, making him smile like an idiot as we pulled apart. We walked down the hospital parking lot, ready for the best Valentine's day ever.

**A big thanks to **

** Roryandloganfan1 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** Shana567 **

** elygeorge**

** MbsavChick **

**Love you guys! Happy V day, and remember, it's being single that brings the most fun :D Review guys!**


	9. What-? Why-? How-?

**Guys, kill me now. I don't know why Jocelyn is co-writing this with me...she's far more dependable. Meanwhile, I suck. So, we don't own My babysitters a vampire. This is my chapter motherfuckers!**

_No. It couldn't be. I wasn't sure what I was seeing. How could he-? Why would he-? _

_"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He ignored me. He kept kissing Erica like he didn't care who I was. Like he didn't care we were dating. Like he never knew who I was..._

I awoke with a start, sweating, panting, and confused. Why did my dreams always link back to Rory cheating on me? Why was Erica always the girl with him? I tired to fall back asleep, but then I realized it was... snowing? In my room?! Oh yeah, whenever I was sad, I could conjure up snow... I tried to calm down, trying to make the snow disappear. No luck. Maybe I could melt it by conjuring some kind of sun-power. But then I'd have to be supper happy...

"K-Kayla?" Jane whimpered from beneath me. "I'm c-cold..." Shit, I thought, jumping up from bed.

"It's okay," I soothed. "I'll make it warmer."

"Is it...snow?!" Jane exclaimed.

"NO!" I said quickly. "It's fake snow I made. The air conditioning must be...I don't know...really, really high."

"Well, can you lower it?" Jane's tone went to annoyed.

"Of course," I said, but instead I was just getting anxious at the thought of not being able to.

"Now it's all windy," Jane wailed from her bed. My anxiety was making swirls of wind, not sun. But why were my powers acting up now? They never had before...

"Happy, happy, happy..." I whispered to myself, trying to bring happy thoughts. Then I thought of Rory. True happiness-love-I don't know- began to spread through me and I sighed in content, closing my eyes to relish the feel. I then felt a shiver run through me as the happiness ended. I opened my eyes, and found the room fairly warm. I shivered the tiniest bit before trying go go back to sleep.

"KAYLA!" Jane screamed.

"What?" I jumped up, alert.

"Oh, I thought I saw a spider," Jane snuggled back under her covers, leaving me, sadly, wide awake at 4 in the morning.

* * *

"It was just so..weird!" I told Ethan. "One minute I can't conjure anything, and now I just made a freaking blizzard in my room!"

"Maybe we should ask Benny's grandma," Ethan suggested.

"No," I said quickly. "Maybe it's a phase. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Are you going to tell Rory?" Ethan questioned.

"It's not like he's cheating on me," I said, pouring myself a cup of orange juice. "I shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, but what if your dreams mean something?" Ethan suggested.

"Like what?" I snorted. "Rory will cheat on me? Be realistic, Teethan."

"How'd you know about that?" Ethan went red.

"I'm your cousin. I know all," I said mystically, draining my cup. "Hey, are we meeting the gang for an outing?"

"I don't know, Benny, Rory and I were planning on going shopping for that masquerade dance," Ethan said. "Maybe you, Erica, and Sarah can go dress-shopping."

"I don't know if leaving you guys to get tuxes will work out," I said.

"We're just going to rent them," Ethan argued.

"Even worse," I said. "You guys are coming to be supportive of your girlfriends!"

"Benny's dating Della," Ethan said.

"Well we can invite her too," I said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way," Ethan said, not bothering to put up a fight. He already knows he'd lose.

* * *

"Dress shopping? I'd rather be killed. Again," Erica said when I told them my brilliant plan.

"Don't mind her," Sarah told me. "It sounds fun, Kayla. I've been meaning to go pick out a dress."

"Yeah, me too," Della smiled agreeably at us, as I'd asked her to join us. I'd rather have not asked Erica, but she's Sarah's friend, so...

"The guys are coming to," I said. "I'm warning you now."

"Ethan's a sweetheart," Sarah waved the matter away.

"I think she's telling Della," Erica smirked, and we all paused to think about how Benny was.

"Or herself," Sarah shrugged.

"Rory's sweet when he wants to be," I defended my boyfriend.

"Yeah, but the other times..." Erica said.

"I didn't ask you guys to come so you could insult my boyfriend!" I said, getting angry.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said quickly, placing a hand on my shoulder, but quickly puling it back. "Ow!"

"Ow?" I echoed.

"You..shocked me," Sarah said, casting a quick look at Della. My powers must've done that. But how? Why? I wasn't so powerful! Was this a girl thing? Or maybe I should ask Benny's grandma...

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "Maybe...maybe I'll stay home, guys."

"What? No way," Sarah insisted. "We all need to go, right, guys?"

"Of course," Della agreed.

"No," Erica said bluntly.

"Okay," I smiled. "Let me call Ethan, and we'll be on our way!"

**It was more of a filler chapter. Short, boring, and not worth any wait. More new twists, drama, and fluff to come soon! And our shoutout to our amazing reviewer, MirandoNaranjo11. You rock, girlfriend! So, you know, guys, review!**


	10. Girls wanna have fun

**Yay! New chapter! Thanks for being great with waiting, guys. This chapter was by Roryandloganfan1. Hope you all like! **

We went inside the first store- Sarah, Della, Erica, and I. When we entered I picked out the first dress I saw. Hey, it looked pretty.

"How about this one Sarah, Erica, Della," I said, holding up the pink dress. Fluffy and bright, I thought it looked pretty nice.

"Umm, no. Pink doesn't match you at all; try blue." Sarah said, studying the dress and my skin tone.

"I don't know, and _I don't care_. Why would Rory date you, anyway? I'm much more prettier." Erica said, studying her nails. Ugh, why does Erica hate me?

"I agree with Sarah. Pink's a no, you should try blue," Della said nicely. I like her; she's pretty cool. Benny's really lucky to have her.

"Ok I will," I left and picked a blue one to try on. It was nice; I really liked it, haha. I stepped out to show them. "How about this one?"

"Much better," Sarah gushed. "Rory would so like it." She laughed at this teasingly, and Della joined in. _Next it was Erica...aah._

"Oh please. Rory would run away when he sees you because you are soo fat," Erica laughed meanly.

"_ERICA_," Sarah sighed in desperation. "Don't worry Kayla; you look pretty. Just buy it; I'll deal with Erica later."

"Ok, it's my turn; oh, and Kayla, I tried to tell you...but listen to Sarah." Erica said, and she left to pick out a black dress. "How does this look, girls?" _Oh, yeah, sure, Erica, it's okay...GRRRRR._

"Ummm, yeah, it's sooo you." I said sweetly. Hey, I don't want to get killed. On a side note, I wonder if Rory would like it-? Oh well...

"Yeah, that's cute," Sarah nodded approval to her best friend. "Now it's my turn; what color do you think I should pick, Kayla?" Sarah asked.

"Ohh I think red would look good on you Sarah," I suggested. It does, too- it would fit very well against her dark skin.

"Hmm, you're right, Kayla; thanks," Sarah went to pick out a dress. Della kind of stood there awkwardly.

"Oh Della, try pink," I told her. "It would look good on you."

"Okay, I will," Della slowly smiled, and she picked a dress for herself. Erica just gave a gusty sigh to show her impatience. I chose to ignore her.

"What do you think?" Sarah came out in her dress, smiling widely. I could tell she loved it.

"It looks amazing," I said. "You have to get it."

"You do look great," Erica agreed. Huh, the first time we ever agree on anything.

"Hey, where's Della?" Sarah asked.

"Off trying on a dress," Erica said, but I could tell she didn't care less. As if on cue, Della exited the dressing room with a radiant smile. Her hands skimmed the pink material that brought a certain glow to her cheeks.

"What do you think?" Della asked shyly.

"It's perfect," I breathed.

"Wow, you look stunning," Sarah agreed. "Get it! Benny will drool at the sight of you in that!"

"Ew, disgusting mental picture," Erica shivered.

"We should go pay now, right?" I said.

"Agreed," Sarah said. "We can't leave the guys alone for too long; who know what trouble they'll get into." We all went to buy our dresses, then we drove back to Ethan's. Sarah drove, Erica sat in the passenger seat, and Della and I were in the back.

"We should have a girl's night," I said suddenly. "Like a sleepover."

"That would be cool," Della said. "I'm in."

"Yeah, why not?" Sarah said, and she turned to look at Erica. I didn't want her there, but it's not like I was going to say anything...

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever," Erica said.

"_Girls, they wanna have fun_," I sang.

"_Oh girls just wanna have fuuun_," Della joined in.

"Shut up; you're hurting my ears!" Erica declared, and we all just laughed. We arrived at Ethan's and Sarah parked.

"Do you think Ethan will mind if I park here?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah, the guy wouldn't care if you burned down his house," Erica said, slamming the car door shut as she exited. "He's that in love with you." Sarah kind of blushed as we all exited the car and walked to the front door. I knocked and Benny answered.

"Well if it isn't the shoppers," Benny smirked. "Find anything interesting?"

"Define 'interesting'." I said, pushing past him to get inside. Sarah and Erica walked behind me while Della shyly hugged Benny.

"Here she is; my date!" Rory hugged me suddenly. I felt my cheeks go aflame as he did so.

"Why so enthusiastic?" I asked, but I hugged him back anyway.

"Thank God you're here Kayla," Ethan sighed. "I couldn't stand it with him here. All he kept talking about was how excited he was to be your date, and how lucky he was..."

"I think that's sweet," Della said, smiling gently.

"Oh, gag me," Erica said. "So, what are we doing for this stupid girl's night-or sleepover- or whatever."

"You're having a sleepover? Can we come?" Benny asked.

"Benny, are you gay?" Erica asked.

"_Erica_," Sarah sighed. "That's not very nice..."

"Oh _ha ha_," Benny said, but he just glared at Erica spitefully.

"Let's go, girls," I said. "I have a few ideas..." Della, Sarah, and Erica followed me as we raced upstairs.

"So I can't join either?" Rory called after us.

* * *

"Here; hold this," I said, handing Della a pink nail polish bottle. She shook the glass container, studying the swishing liquid inside as if she was deciding if it was good or not.

"I want my nails black," Erica told Sarah, and Sarah set to work painting them. I studied a few more pink shades before taking the bottle from Della's hands.

"I'll work with this," I said, and Della held out her hand so I could paint her nails.

"I'll do yours next," Della said shyly.

"Sure," I agreed cheerfully, and I carefully began to apply the pink polish.

"What are we doing next?" Erica asked, bored, as Sarah finished her nails.

"Let them dry," Sarah advised, closing the nail polish bottle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Erica said. "What color do you want, Sarah?"

"Red," Sarah said, and she held out her hands.

"Afterwards we can watch a chick flick," I suggested.

"_The notebook_!" Della cried.

"NO!" Erica said, horrified. "NO SAPPY LOVE MOVIES!"

I guess that rules out _A walk to remember_," I said in disappointment. Della nodded her head disdainfully.

"How about soemthing that can make us pumped?" Sarah offered.

"_Mean girls_!" I said.

"Yeah, that one's funny!" Della agreed.

"Whatever," Erica said, and we all eagerly went to see the movie. At the end of the movie, we all went back to go to sleep. Jane spent the night in Ethan's room, so I went on my bunk and Della went in Jane's bed. Sarah and Erica slept on the floor. It's not like it mattered much to them; they were vampires, they didn't need much sleep. I fell asleep dreaming of Rory and the dance that would ease my nerves; of undoubtful happiness I never knew I could've had.

**Thanks for reading! Maybe you can leave a review? :)**


End file.
